New York Convention (Bouteina episode)
This article is about the episode. For the legal document featured in this episode, see New York Convention. New York Convention is the third episode of the fifth season. Tagline As they are about to complete their run of the Hilbert Hotel, the away team realizes that all riddles of the hotel are about . Meanwhile, they complete an exam written under the provisions of the New York Convention. Summary Act One After navigating the lowest 10 levels of the hotel, they arrive at the point where they enter the final trial. The holodeck brings the adventurers to a Physics remedial exam at the University of Montreal's holographic representation. One of the questions was about a legal document while the other questions were actually questions asked in a Physics exam. Once the exam was completed, the holodeck tells them that they were the second party to achieve a perfect score while the fourth riddle, which was about a species with unpronounceable names, was activated. They concert among themselves in order to answer it. Act Two Upon confirming that their final answer was that they could not accommodate everyone, they were about to receive their prize, but the holodeck then creates another hologram, the original manager of the Hilbert Hotel (hotel). Taev Radaik then asks the hologram as to why they needed to defend the secret with riddles and it was to test the worthiness of the next holders of the secret. The final riddle was about the people bringing in cigars despite the non-smoking nature of the hotel. Brianna Reiss mused about this story of cigars not having any induction basis and, as such, is not true. They are proclaimed the winners. Act Three After their final victory, the hotel manager was made aware that they actually had a winner from their quest for infinite maximum evacuation capacity. The manager revealed that they had to create holodecks within holodecks in order to have a theoretically infinite evacuation capacity. Rovas then orders the Bajoran-sculpted obelisk to be beamed down to the surface of Krant when Annika proceeds to inaugurate the monument dedicated to all survivors, as well as casualties, of the Hilbert Hotel. The Krantian journalist asked Brianna about the riddles of the Hilbert Hotel even if she kept to herself when it came to mathemagic. Act Four After the away mission was completed, they asked Ulduar to beam them up, but M'Rex operated the transporter in his stead, because Ulduar was busy shooting a movie related to World of Warcraft. Tama makes his report on playing Annika's toon, who only got richer, despite the loss of consumables. Zetra also mused about the lust for Annika's toon due to her equipment, the Wishblade. And Neleras also reminisced about the Wishblade Declaration. Annika then tells them that there was only one demand that the Senate accepted among the claims in the Declaration. Vaebn Mairex then proceeds to read the document. Act Five The Wishblade Declaration, while being an important document, was also accompanied by the Naxxramas Edict. The Wishblade Declaration included several requests for the Romulan Senate, including taking action against gold farming as well as to make the game more challenging and/or make the game use the skills of the players more, with having signed it in her day. While Mizarh programmed the emergency holographic program, Annika contacts the King of the Hydran Kingdom, S'Lentha VI, to file her resignation, after having accomplished her duty as the High Priestess of the God of Evacuation. External link *New York Convention on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes